The best of Gangsta Grillz Rap Aritsts
Gangsta Grillz: The Album Vol. 2 is the second studio album by American hip hop disc jockey DJ Drama. It was released on May 19, 2009, by Grand Hustle Records and Atlantic Records.4 Contents * 1Background * 2Singles * 3Track listing * 4Sales * 5Charts * 6References Backgroundedit DJ Drama said this about the album.5 Guest appearances on the album are T.I., Young Dro, Sean P, Lonnie Mac, Ludacris, Willie the Kid, Trey Songz, Gucci Mane, La the Darkman, Yung Joc, Bun B, Flo Rida, Mike Jones, Rick Ross, Trick Daddy, Ray J, Akon, Fabolous, Yo Gotti, OJ da Juiceman, Nas, Scarface, Marsha Ambrosius, The-Dream, Too Short, Styles P, Jovan Dais, Snoop Dogg, B.G., Juvenile, and Soulja Slim.6 The producers on the album are Drumma Boy, Tricky Stewart, Cordale "Lil C" Quinn, and DJ Khalil among others.7 Singlesedit The first single, "Day Dreaming", was leaked on the internet on December 22, 2008. The song is produced by Drumma Boy and features Akon, Snoop Dogg, and T.I..58 The second single is "Ridiculous" produced by Zaytoven and features Gucci Mane, Yo Gotti, Lonnie Mac and OJ Da Juiceman. Track listingedit The following track list was confirmed by Atlantic Records via their online store.6 Salesedit The album sold 19,000 copies in its first week, and as of January 5, 2010 the album sold 41,022 copies. Chartsedit = Gangsta Grillz: The Album = Chart positionsedit From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Jump to navigationJump to search |- | colspan="2" | |- ! colspan="2" |Singles from Gangsta Grillz: The Album |- | colspan="2" | # "5000 Ones" Released: October 23, 2007 # "The Art of Storytellin' Part 4" Released: 2008 |} Gangsta Grillz: The Album is the debut album by hip hop disc jockey DJ Drama, bearing the name of his popular Gangsta Grillz''mixtape series, that was released on December 4, 2007, by Grand Hustle Records and Atlantic Records. Contents * 1Singles * 2Track listing * 3Chart positions * 4References Singlesedit The lead single from the album was "5000 Ones". The second single off the album was "The Art of Storytellin' Part 4". Guest appearances include Nelly, T.I., Young Jeezy, Willie the Kid, Lil Jon, Lil Wayne, B.G., La The Darkman, 8Ball & MJG, Lil Boosie, Young Buck, Lloyd Banks, Tony Yayo, Project Pat, Yo Gotti, Rick Ross, Freeway, Yung Joc, Jadakiss, Jim Jones, Big Kuntry King, Webbie, and many others.7 Track listingedit 'Classical Baby' is the name of an American television series for young children and families directed by Amy Schatz and produced by HBO. The Classical Baby series is designed to introduce young children to masterpieces from the worlds of music, art, dance, and poetry. The series has won 4 Emmy Awards, the Peabody Award, the Directors Guild of America Award, Parents’ Choice Awards, and others. The series won two Emmy Awards for Outstanding Children's Program and two Emmy Awards for Outstanding Individual Achievement in Animation, one given to animator Barbara Wierzchowska, and one to Jarek Szyszko.123 It won a Peabody Award in 2005, and was assessed by the judges as follows: : "This whimsical, charming, deceptively simple marriage of animation to the music of Tchaikovsky, Bach and Ellington becomes an interactive treat for young children and parents alike."45 In 2017, two new lullaby-themed episodes aired on HBO - "Classical Baby: The Lullaby Show 1" and "Classical Baby: The Lullaby Show 2." Contents * 1Episodes * 2Music from the show ** 2.1The Music Show ** 2.2The Art Show ** 2.3The Dance Show ** 2.4The Poetry Show ** 2.5The Lullaby Show 1 ** 2.6The Lullaby Show 2 * 3References * 4External links Episodesedit Classical Baby is currently available on HBO On-Demand as six different episodes: * Classical Baby: The Music Show * Classical Baby: The Art Show * Classical Baby: The Dance Show * Classical Baby (I'm Grown Up Now): The Poetry Show * Classical Baby: The Lullaby Show 1 * Classical Baby: The Lullaby Show 2 Additional Episodes had been available previously, which consisted of selections taken from the first three episodes, and are not included on the DVD version: * Classical Baby 1 * Classical Baby 2 Music from the showedit The Music Showedit # Open, Music: "Piano Concerto No. 1" by Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky performed by Philharmonic Slavonica # Bear Hugs, Music: "The Flower Duet" from ''Lakmé by Léo Delibes performed by Mady Mesplé (soprano) and Danielle Millet (mezzo-soprano) Orchestre du Théatre National de l'Opéra-Comique, Alain Lombard # Baby's Hands, "Von fremden Ländern und Menschen" from Kinderszenen, Op. 15, No. 1 by Robert Schumann performed by Vladimir Horowitz, piano # Baby Steps, "Dance of the Reed-Flutes" by Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky performed by the Berlin Philharmonic, Peter Wohlert, conductor # Busy Caterpillar, "Prelude" from Cello Suite No. 1 in G major, BWV 1007 by Johann Sebastian Bach performed by Yo-Yo Ma, cello # The Cow Song, "O mio babbino caro" from Gianni Schicchi by Puccini performed by Ying Huang, soprano, London Symphony Orchestra, James Conlon, conductor # Good Morning, Peer Gynt: "Morning Mood" by Edvard Grieg performed by CSFR State Philharmonic Orchestra (Kosice), Stephen Gunzenhauser # Night Music, "Eine kleine Nachtmusik" by Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart performed by Capella Istropolitana Wolfgang Sobotk, conductor # Aquarium, "Aquarium" from The Carnival of the Animals by Camille Saint-Saëns performed by Chamber Ensemble Philippe Entremont and Gaby Casadesus, pianos # Musical Faces, "A Mare Encheu" by Heitor Villa-Lobos performed by Christina Ortiz # Appalachian Spring, "Appalachian Spring Ballet Suite" Moderato coda movement by Aaron Copland performed by London Symphony Orchestra, Aaron Copland, conductor # The Cricket on the Roof, "Stamping Dance" from Romanian Folk Dances, Sz. 56 written by Béla Bartók performed by Midori, violin, Robert McDonald, piano # My Blanket, "Clair de Lune" by Claude Debussy performed by CSR Symphony Orchestra (Bratislava), Keith Clark, conductor # "Lullaby" by Johannes Brahms performed by Budapest Strings The Art Showedit # Open, Music: Piano Concerto No. 1 by Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky performed by Philharmonic Slavonica # Frogs, with music by Erik Satie, painting by Claude Monet # I Love You, paintings by Mary Cassatt, with music by Franz Schubert # Shapes, based on a painting by Joan Miró, with music by Johann Sebastian Bach # The Museum, with music by Gabriel Fauré, Dolly Suite, Op. 56 # Trucks, with music by Duke Ellington, painting by Fernand Léger # Dance Class, with music by Amilcare Ponchielli, painting by Edgar Degas # The Conductor, Music: The Blue Danube by Johann Strauss, performed by Vienna Opera Orchestra # The Kiss, with music by Edward Elgar, painting by Marc Chagall # Art Faces, Music: "Habanera" from Carmen Suite No. 2 by Georges Bizet # Busy Bees, with music by Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov, painting by Jackson Pollock # City Streets, with music by Count Basie, painting by Piet Mondrian # The Sculpture Garden, with music by Scott Joplin # The Starry Night, with music by Claude Debussy, painting by Vincent van Gogh # Baby paints with music by Frédéric Chopin – no title # Lullaby by Johannes Brahms performed by Budapest Strings The Dance Showedit # Open Music "Piano Concerto No. 1" Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky (performed by Philharmonic Slavonica) # Waltz of the Flowers Dance inspired by George Balanchine Music "Waltz of the Flowers" from "The Nutcracker" Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky # Dancing Sheep to Sheep, featuring Cheek to Cheek Music Irving Berlin performed by The Boston Pops # Barn Dance Dance inspired by the "Dance of the Little Swans" from "Swan Lake" Music Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky (London Festival Orchestra) # Mambo Music "Mambo No. 5" (Original 1940's recording) performed by Pérez Prado # The Swan Dance inspired by Anna Pavlova Music "Le Cygne" from "Le carnaval des animaux" Camille Saint-Saëns # The Rectangles Dance inspired by Jerome Robbins Music "Prologue" from "West Side Story" Leonard Bernstein # The Scarecrow Dance inspired by Martha Graham Music Aaron Copland # Tap Dance Dance inspired by the Nicholas Brothers Music "I Got Rhythm" George and Ira Gershwin # Sleepy Lion Music "Mbube" performed by Miriam Makeba & the C. Mitchell Trio # Dancers dance inspired by Pilobolus Music Erik Satie # The Hippo Dance Music "Rum Sugar Cherry" by Duke Ellington # Dancin' in the Rain # Lullaby by Johannes Brahms performed by Budapest Strings The Poetry Showedit # Stopping by Woods on a Snowy Evening by Robert Frost # The Swing by Robert Louis Stevenson # The Red Wheelbarrow by William Carlos Williams # Grassy Grass Grass by Woody Guthrie # The Owl and the Pussycat by Edward Lear # Sonnet XVIII by William Shakespeare # Mariposa (Butterfly) by Federico García Lorca # This Is Just To Say by William Carlos Williams # Skylark by Johnny Mercer # April Rain Song by Langston Hughes # A Very Valentine by Gertrude Stein # Who Has Seen the Wind? by Christina Rossetti # How Do I Love Thee? by Elizabeth Barrett Browning The Lullaby Show 1edit # Naptime “Drume Negrita” a Cuban Lullaby, sung by Bola de Nieve # Moonlight “Liebesträum No. 3” music by Franz Liszt # The Kiss “Suliram” an Indonesian Lullaby, sung by Miriam Makeba # Little Willow, written and performed by Paul McCartney # The Violin “Oyfn Pripetshik” a Yiddish lullaby, performed by Itzhak Perlman # Goodnight “Goodnight” written and performed by Laurie Berkner # Night Light “Gymnopédie No. 1” music by Erik Satie # Night Swim “White Seal Lullaby” based on a poem by Rudyard Kipling, written and performed by Corinne Bailey Rae # Hush-A-Bye “Hush-a-Bye” an American traditional, sung by Peter, Paul & Mary # Cradle Song “Schlafe, mein prinzchen, schlaf’ ein” a German Lullaby, sung by Rita Streich # The Dream “Hush, Hush (Thula, Thula)” a Zulu lullaby, sung by Harry Belafonte # Sweet Dreams “Dream Angus” a Scottish Lullaby, performed by Gary Lightbody The Lullaby Show 2edit # The Painting “Méditation from Thaïs” music by Jules Massenet # Bedtime “Fais Do Do” a French lullaby, sung by Elizabeth Mitchell & Lisa Loeb # Twilight “Lullaby” music by George Gershwin # Little Buckaroo “Hush Little Baby” American traditional, performed by Rufus Wainwright, Martha Wainwright, Lucy Wainwright Roche & David Mansfield # Flying “Barcarolle from Tales of Hoffmann” music by Jacques Offenbach # Hugs “Sleep Little One (Nami Nami)” an Arabic Lullaby, performed by Oumaima Khalil and Marcel Khalife # Meditation “Berceuse in D-Flat Major, Op. 57” music by Frédéric Chopin # Flower Dance “O Cravo Brigou Com A Rosa” a Brazilian lullaby, performed by Natasha Llerena and Heitor Pereira # Underwater “Nana” music by Manuel de Falla # Barefoot “Dreaming” music by Amy Beach # Cuddle “A La Nanita Nana” a Spanish Lullaby, sung by Marta Gómez # Falling Leaves “Wiegenlied, Op. 49, No. 4” music by Johannes Brahms, performed by Yo-Yo Ma All classical baby characters and el perro y el gato characters are all voices by: all gangsta grillz rap artists. Category:DVD Category:Gangsta grillz Category:DJ Drama Category:Grand Hustle Entertainment Category:Disc hockey Category:Blu-ray and dvd combo pack Category:Complete box sets Category:T.I. Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Paramount pictures Category:Doccumentary